Breakfast
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: I HAVE A NEW PROMPT JESUS. Yano the scene in desperate housewives when Edie spills syrup on her bra and Katherine is like "don't worry I'll get it". I think Andy would be Edie trying to seduce Miranda! Please tell me you can get this done!- Mirandaapriestly. Thank you for the prompt (it's actually Robin not Edie btw). Remake of the scene, with my own twist. Mirandy. One-Shot.


**A/N: This is written for the lovely Mirandaapriestly. She has been such a lovely soul, and has been waiting for forever for me to get to a prompt she sent in. This is still not the first one she has sent in.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **CBC**

* * *

Andy snickered to herself as she stepped from the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

It was her first night actually getting to stay over, rather than slinking off sometime after midnight, and with the girls gone, she was absolutely going to use the morning to her advantage.

The smell of food was in the air, and she smiled as she walked into the kitchen to see Miranda at the stove, dressed in some Donna Karen loungewear. "Hmm. Good morning."

"Good morning. Are you hungry?" Miranda asked.

"I am now. What's that amazing smell?" Andy smiled as she leaned against a counter just as Miranda was looking up from the stovetop. The older woman's eyes darkened, and widened. _Oh yes, Miranda. This is not what I went to bed in last night is it?_

Andy nibbled at her bottom lip when Miranda's eyes trailed over her body, before the woman cleared her throat and answered, "Ah, cinnamon French toast."

"Oh, I- I probably shouldn't." Andy fiddled with the silk tie of her open robe. "You're such an amazing cook, I'm already having trouble fitting into my clothes." She licked at her lip and settled down at the breakfast nook table, taking a sip of the glass of orange juice that was there.

She could feel Miranda gazing at her, and resisted the urge to look back. God, she was already getting wet just teasing Miranda. Miranda's slightly shaky voice interrupted her thoughts, "I have syrup."

Andy turned her head to see Miranda pull a dish from a pan and moaned, "Seriously?" She gave Miranda a wicked smile. "You heated the syrup? You are unbelievable." Andy caught her bottom lip between her teeth when Miranda drizzled some syrup across Andy's place.

She stretched her arms up and pushed her push-up, La Perla bra-clad breasts forward, and fought the urge to smile triumphantly when Miranda's voice hitched, and paused, as she said, "You should eat it while it's still… hot."

Miranda quickly set the syrup down and moved away, but Andy could feel piercing blue eyes settle back to her only seconds later. Picking up the fork before her, she dug in, moaning loudly at the first bite of heaven. "Oh, so good." She felt those striking eyes flit away.

Taking a second bite, she swiped it through the syrup and brought it slowly to her mouth, making sure that a rather large dollop of syrup dripped off of the fork. "Oh." She put the fork down and sighed. "Look." Glancing up she caught Miranda's gaze before looking back down, "I dripped syrup all over me." Standing, she scoffed to herself, "I don't know what it is with me, I just can't seem to help but get dirty."

Sliding her skimpy, silk robe off her shoulders, she draped it over the chair beside her as Miranda cleared her throat and pointed towards her, "You- got some on your bra… too…."

"Oh." Andy gathered the syrup onto her finger and brought it to her mouth, sucking and licking the syrup off before going back to the spot again. A very quiet noise escaped Miranda's lips, and Andy wiped at the spot a few times before she looked up when she saw Miranda's fancy painted toes in her line of vision.

Miranda graced her fingers along Andy's sides, up her back, to the strap of the bra, and murmured softly, "I'll get it."

Andy gasped as she jerked awake to the blaring of her alarm clock. "Damn it!" She cursed and threw her pillow across the room.

They'd been dating for two months, but still hadn't been able to have sex, and it was driving Andy absolutely mad. Miranda would tease, and taunt, and they'd make out, but then something would come up and they were cut short.

Grumbling and whining, Andy flopped back onto her bed to kick and pound against the bed in frustration. "Not even in my dreams have we had sex yet!" She wailed.

Taking a few minutes to release her anger, she then sat up and grabbed for her phone, dialing Miranda's number with the speed dial.

It rang twice before Miranda picked up, "Good morning, Andrea. I am just about to wake the girls, so I will have to call you back."

"No, don't worry, I'll be very quick."

"Oh, all right. Be quick about it, they can't be late for school."

"You. Me. Tonight. I don't care if it's in the back of the car, or in some dirty alley way, but I am going to fuck you till you scream. Clear your schedule and I'll be at the townhouse when you get home." She hung up and tossed her phone onto the bed before burrowing her face into her blankets and screaming.

She was going to be a hot, horny mess all through work, but it would all be worth it tonight.

A message beeped on her phone, and she peaked out from her blankets to read it.

 **My, my, someone's restless. I suppose I should follow your instructions.**

Another message came in, and Andy opened it quickly, to see a picture of Miranda in front of her closet mirror, dressed only in a thin, red, lacey set of undergarments. **I'll see you tonight.**

Andy groaned again.

So worth it. She was going to make it so worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: lol! What did you all think?**

 **I'd love to hear from you!**

 **And a little bit ago I got a review saying that my work is stupid, unbelievable, and too fluffy to be realistic, and that I should stop writing this shit. I am rather shocked that a) this person found my Mirandy fic, as Mirandy is a rather small fandom, and b) that they think I give a flying fuck about their anon hate opinion. So in response I will be getting another little one shot posted very shortly! (I have since removed the negative comment, as I do not have any desire to have it remain on my fic) If you feel that my work is 'too fluffy' or what not, then please, leave a constructive review as to how I could perhaps alter that, and then maybe I'd take your thoughts into account. But let's please remember: if you don't like it, then feel free to not leave a review, and not read my work. There is no need for disgusting and rude remarks.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one, and will enjoy the next one!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **CBC**


End file.
